


Forbidden Love

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: "Noctis knew he wasn't allowed to love Prompto. Just as Prompto was not allowed to love him, and yet they did. They had fallen in love so long ago and they would hardly be able to stop now. Even if their love were forbidden, even if they were never allowed to hold hands in public, and even if one day they were forced to marry other partners, they would probably never stop loving each other. Two Omegas were not allowed to love each other and yet Noctis and Prompto did so."Without an Alpha by their side, the life of an Omega was hardly worth anything and yet Prompto and Noctis, who were both Omegas, had fallen in love with each other. This love had to be kept secret under all circumstances, because an Omega was not allowed such freedoms. How long can this love survive these difficulties?
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Forbidden Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting with a smutty first chapter <3

A soft laugh came from Noctis’ throat when he could finally kiss him. His Prompto. The whole day the prince had longed to kiss those beautiful lips and now he was finally allowed to do so.

The prince gently placed his hands on Prompto’s freckled cheeks and closed his eyes as he gently nuzzled his lips against his. Noctis heard Prompto sigh with pleasure before he put his arms around Noctis’ waist and hold him tight. The prince couldn't describe the feeling of happiness that came over him when he could finally hold his best friend in his arms as he had been dreaming of all day.

A grin passed over Noctis lips as soon as he could noticed that Prompto's smell was changing. The mellow Omega smell grew stronger and was so inviting. Yes, they both had longed for the moment when they were finally alone. The moment when nobody could disturb them and when nobody could catch them. The moment when they were allowed to love each other, like they wished for the whole time.

Prompto sat down on the bed behind him and Noctis didn't hesitate. Without breaking the hungry kiss, he simply sat on Prompto's lap. A giggle escaped the prince when he felt the boner under Prompto’s pants and Noctis felt how himself was getting wet. Ah well, that would probably answer the question of which of them would be the top today.

Noctis knew he wasn't allowed to love Prompto. Just as Prompto was not allowed to love him, and yet they did. They had fallen in love so long ago and they would hardly be able to stop now. Even if their love were forbidden, even if they were never allowed to hold hands in public, and even if one day they were forced to marry other partners, they would probably never stop loving each other. Two Omegas were not allowed to love each other and yet Noctis and Prompto did so.

Prompto groaned gently as Noctis bit his lower lip and pulled off his top. The prince enjoyed stroking Prompto's upper body with his hands so much. He felt the muscles under the soft skin and how his heart only beat faster with those touches. Prompto meanwhile began to open his own pants and afterwards Noctis pants. His fingers were so focused, so longing to unite them.

Noctis didn't want to think about what would happen if someone would catch them both. Well, not that much would happen to himself as a prince. King Regis might lock him up in the palace for a while and would not let him go public, but how else could he punish a prince? But Prompto? Prompto was just a simple citizen. They could do so many bad things to him for daring to behave like an Alpha. So much was at stake for him. And yet Prompto never hesitated. Because Prompto loved him as much as Noctis loved him.

A flirtatious grin lay on Noctis’ lips as he took off his own shirt and then pushed Prompto back onto the bed. The prince rose briefly from his lap to take off his own pants and underwear before sitting back on Prompto's lap, completely naked.

"Dude, you're more beautiful every time I look at you."

Groaning, Prompto spoke his words and Noctis laughed. He laughed heatedly and full of pleasure when he kissed Prompto's upper body very gently and pulled his nipples with his teeth. He freed Prompto's member and rubbed it stiffly with his hands.

"That's not true. We just see each other far too rarely naked."

Noctis chuckled and spoke his words and Prompto groaned and purred at the same time as the prince sat down on his boner. Very slowly, until he got used to the feeling of the cock inside him. Then he began to ride Prompto. At first very slowly and then more and more passionately.

Their moans felt the room and their hands touched each other's bare skin with pleasure. It was so nice to unite. So nice to love each other.

Prompto and Noctis had found love long ago, back in high school. Noctis almost laughed at the thought of how lost they both must have looked back then, both with obvious feelings for each other and yet no idea how to express those affection. Today they could handle it well. They both had resigned themselves to the thought that they had fallen in love with another Omega.

Yet, an Omega was worth so little and had so few rights. Actually, an Omega was only meant to be a good partner to an Alpha. They should take care of the houses, have the children, and just be good and quiet. Very few of them had more than a simple high school diploma so that they could work in a small part-time job if it would be financially necessary. Most Omegas didn't even have the right to choose a partner on their own. If an Alpha was interested in them and wanted to claim them, they just had to clarify this with the Omega's parents. Nothing more was necessary. It didn't matter whether the Omega agreed with the partner or not, if the parents agreed, they belonged to the Alpha.

So far Prompto and Noctis had both been lucky on this point. Prompto’s adoptive parents were almost never at home because they worked in Altissia. Whenever they asked Prompto whether an Alpha would be interested in him by now, he always said no. Even if a few Alphas were already interested in him, much to Noctis' annoyance. After all, Prompto was his only.

Noctis himself didn't know how much longer he would be lucky. He was probably the Omega with the most freedoms in this world, which was only due to the fact that he was the only prince and thus heir to the throne. And yet he knew that sooner and later Regis would choose a partner for him. An Alpha who would rule Lucis by his side.

Ha, why was he kidding himself? If an Alpha married him, they would have more power than Noctis. After all, Noctis was just an Omega. Nobody would take him seriously as a king and Noctis knew that as well as everyone else. Regis was probably the only one who did not want to admit this yet and therefore took so much time to choose a partner for Noctis. He was looking for someone who would treat Noctis not as an Omega, but as heir to the throne of Lucis. Noctis hoped that it would be a long time before Regis gave up his hopes. More time that he could secretly spend with Prompto, who was officially "only" his best friend.

Noctis felt Prompto come inside of him and climaxed as well. Gods, he needed that. That was great.

After they had cleaned themselves up, they cuddled naked as they were together in Prompto's bed. They cuddled and Noctis kissed his Omega with love before laying his head on the soft pillow next to him. So that they could look at each other. Noctis enjoyed the amorous look in Prompto's eyes so much.

Shortly after sex Noctis smelled so intensely of Prompto. The prince loved that feeling. In those moments, it always felt like they might one day be an official couple. That was a nice dream. Noctis purred softly as he closed his eyes with Prompto in his arms.

"How long until Gladio and Ignis come to pick you up?"

Prompto spoke his question softly and Noctis grinned as he shook his head slightly.

"A few more hours. I told them not to disturb us because we were playing some online tournaments together."

Prompto laughed at his answer and Noctis felt him kiss the tip of his nose the next moment. A warm, tickling feeling that made Noctis purr even more pleasurably.

"I love you."

Prompto's words were so gentle and spoke of the sincere love he felt. Noctis felt his heart grow warm.

"I love you too."

Noctis did not open his eyes. He kept it closed just to enjoy that moment a little longer. The two of them never knew when their secret love would end. Eventually one of them would get married and belong to an Alpha they didn't love. The moments until this would happen were far too precious to not take advantage of.

Noctis wanted to enjoy his love for his Prompto while he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!


End file.
